If You Get Much More Love Than Expected
by LiRinaSeri
Summary: In this little story Aisha wakes up suddenly as a cat on a morning after having some trouble with her new gotten abilities the day before. So the others want to help changing the cat back to the old Aisha they knew, but two of the El-Search-Party doesen't want it really... This is a chapter for the Elsword Fanfiction Brigarde Server on Discord. x3


**LiRinas note: Hello everyone! This will be my first prompt chapter for the Elsword Fanfiction Brigarde Discord Server.**

 **The prompt topic is "Turning one member of the El-Search-Party into an animal".**

 **I tried my best to write my first ever English story so if you find some errors then please don't hesitate to let me know what I can do better. Thank you. x3**

 **Also this chapter is written on my mobile phone so I will update it with formatting some words.**

 **"..." = speaking and /…/ is thinking.**

 **Classes:**

 **Elsword: Rune Master**

 **Aisha: Oz Sorcerer**

 **Rena: Anemos**

 **Raven: Rage Hearts**

 **Eve: Code Ultimate**

 **Chung: Comet Crusader**

 **Ara: Brahman Samraat**

 **Add: Doom Bringer**

 **Elesis: Flame Lord**

 **Lu/Ciel: Catastrophe**

 **Rose: Tempest Burster**

 **Ain: Bluhen**

 **And… Angkor: Human form xD**

 **And now enjoy! :D  
**

* * *

It is thursday afternoon and the El-Search-Party sits around a table, talking about their new powers they got few days earlier. Everyone became much stronger than they were before so they train everyday to deal with the new kind of skills. The last battle against monsters in Elrianode was very intense and all members are now on their limits, needing a break. The group phillosophe about their plans and what can be their next adventure.

"Hmm, I'm excited for the next battles, yeah!'', Elsword says while looking at everyone who are confused.

"Don't you think we need a break already? We fought so long against enemies and monsters… I think we should rest as long as we haven't trouble…", Rena speaks it with a worried undertone, "I am worried that you can overcome your limits, that's not really good…".

Elsword stands up and raises his right hand to a fist: "Ah come on! We all are strong, I don't want a break because it's boring… I need Action haha!".

"Hmm, fine. If you want to battle against something or someone than I will be your challenger!", she looks at him with a bright smile and then stands up too, "Are you ready?". Her brother speaks to her with a loudly yes and then they go outsite to start. The other ones are around the table and talking further about their plans.

"Hmm, I can't believe that the Sieghardts can be so full of energy. However… some breaktime is important, even for them…". Chung leans against the chair and watches to the others. Then he looks at Aisha who is quiet since they had breakfest, "You're agree with me, Aisha, aren't you?"

"Yeah I do… As we got our new powers we are stronger but also we are on our limits in a quick time, so we can't go too far. Then if we do that, it's dangerous for ourselfes and we can't controll it anymore."...

The magician looks at the elgang with glassy eyes and you can see that she has a pale skin. Their last battle was only one day ago and all members do have their own problems with handling the new skills. The El-Search-Party knew that they have to train if they want to master them, so Ara is fascinating about how Elsword and Elesis have a strong will. She watches over Aisha who closes her eyes. The spear fighter knows how she feels and lays an arm around her.

"After the battle… You're not feeling well right?", she asks her dear friend.

"Not really… I am ok, it's just a headache, I am f…", the purple haired woman want to answer but she can't finish her sentense. She fell aside against Ara who looks at her deep worried.

"Aisha! What's up?". She doesn't answer.

"Aisha? Hey Aisha!", Ara is now in panic and all other jump up to help her.

"Oh no!", Rena is saying as she put her left hand on Aishas forehead, "She is warm… She has a fever!".

Chung brings a cold towel to put it on Aishas forehead and then Ara and Rena takes her in her room to lay her down on the bed. Ara then sits next to her and watches over the magician.

"If you need something we're in our living room, I'll go to the others, see you then.", the lime green haired elf says to Ara.

"See you later.", she resposes. After Rena closed the door, Ara turns herself in Aishas direction to check on her. The Oz Sorcerer breaths heavily, her eyes are closed and there are some beads of sweat seen on her body. Ara decide to put a blanket on her to hold her warm. As the Brahman Samraat takes a closer look on her friend she notices a little purple aura appears around her for short, then it diasppeares and Aisha whinces two times.

 _/Oh no… Is her body in trouble because of her darker magic? What will happen if she can't handle it?/_ , Ara is in worried thoughts, she takes her right hand and stroke with her thumb over her hand.

"You'll get better soon. We promise!", she says while bending over her to have a closer look. Then she goes back to the edge of Aishas bed and watches over her. She can hear Elsword and Elesis training outside.

Meanwhile both are still in an intense training. Elsword and Elesis giving all what they have and their flame or rune skills are bouncing together violently.

"Hiyaaaaaaa, Haaaah!", a big flame explosion is seen which causes a big loudly bang. Elsword and Elesis jump back to their old positions and stare into each others eyes while they gasp after air.

"Wow! You're great dear brother!", the Flame Lord praise him with a bright smile on her lips. Elsword has the same to say:

"Since I was 13 I knew you're perfectly strong but… Now I can't still believe that you are so much more stronger now! This is great!"

"Yeah I couldn't believe it as well.", Elesis grins at him. Then both siblings continue with the battle until it gets dark.

The rest of the El-Search-Party didn't nothing special things that day, some of them relax and enjoy the peace they have. In frequently times one of the members looking at Aisha if all goes well. Ara stays as long she can next to the Oz Sorcerer but as she should help Eve by doing dishes after the evening meal, Raven replaces her for a short time. And then she comes back. Even Angkor in his human form watched over Aisha and talked with Ara about her dark powers.

"Hmm I wonder why she can't still controll the darkness…", the little demon whispers in thoughts. He gave her the new magical ability and actually he was convinced that she can master them from beginning. Angkor looks in the direction where the Brahman Samraat is sitting:

"Hey Ara.".

"Yes? Whats the matter little demon?".

"If something crazy will happen in the next days then it could have to do with Aishas magic that she can't control yet. I want to just warn you.".

"Okay…", the black haired women response quietly, still worried about Aisha and what could happen. Angkor turnes back into the fat bat he usually is and flys on the roof of the burgundy colored poster bed which are decorated with transparent curtains in the same red color.

"Take care on her!", he says.

"Yeah, I will.", Ara sais, "But now I think it's time to sleep. I want to go to bed now.". The woman stands up and sits down on her own bed which is next to Aishas one. The bed itself has the same color as hers but her pillow and her blanket are yellow, instead of rosé.

"Do what you want, Ara, good night!".

"Good night, Angkor.", she speaks quietly but she is in thoughts again.

 _/Good night Aisha. I hope you can sleep well./.  
_

Later in the night Angkor snores lightly and the brown old fashioned clock ticks his time. It is 01:00am as Ara wakes up. She can't sleep well so she stands up and want to look after Aisha again, sitting down next to her. Her left hand touches the magicians forehead and suprisingly her tempreture feels normal, maybe the fever is gone. The spear fighter is very happy about it and she hopes that Aisha can be healthy soon. Ara gives her a lightly kiss on her cheek, stroking her hair and her hand a well. Sadly she wasn't awake since today afternoon but Angkor said that is normal if someone with dark magic have fever and the body can't controll the darkness. But if it's normal or not the fact that Aisha is not healthy enough made Ara sad. She stays very long there again but then she is finally sleeping, with holding the hand of her closest friend, not knowing the purple aura comes back and takes Aisha within it's light for few minutes.

* * *

On the next morning you can hear a lightly mutter from Ara who is waking up. She let her eyes closed to lay there for few minutes and as she stretchs her arm in trance she touches a very soft fur. Ara thinks she is dreaming:

"Mmhhh Aisha I didn't know that you have a fluffy pullover there… mmhhhh!", she murmurs, "Aahh so soft. I want to cuddle you right now my best friend…".

At the beginning she stroke the purple black fur lightly. Meanwhile Aisha wakes up slowly, open her purple eyes, seeing Aras face very close to her.

 _/Hmm? A…Ara? W…why are you so close to me?/_ , she wonders by herself. As she looks clearlier she can see that Aras hand is stroking something. At first she doesn't realize it but then she feels that Ara is stroking nothing els but her:

 _/Uh, Ara? W…why do you stroke me?/_ , she has in mind in an embarrassed state. Ara meanwhile strokes the fur stronger and this time she runs faster with her fingers through it.

 _/Aaahhh! Ara... It… Ooh i… it feels so good, Ara…! Don't stop it… Please! G… go furth…, furr…, furrrrrhhh…purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhh!/_ , Aisha thinks, suddenly feeling a strong vibration inside herself. She wonders where it does come from but she can't think about it clearly. She is closing her eyes in pure pleasure, her mind already blank.

Ara lifts her head while touching the fur to look at it, then she scares at the first time but then she realizes what is really on Aishas bed.

"Ooohhhh a cat! How cute! Aawww! How did you come there? And why are you on Aisha bed?".

 _/A… cat? Aisha bed? Huh? What does Ara mean? W…what? W…where?/_ , Aisha is still confused about the whole situation, her mind comes slightly back, realizing that Ara tooks her fingers away. Ara meanwhile sits up on Aishas bed taking the cat on her lap and then she notices something:

"Hmm? Isn't this Aishas wizard head she wears usually?".

Ara stares at the head which is now the size of the cats head. The cat wears a band around the neck which has a pink crystsl on it. Aisha is wondering about why she sees Ara from a lover view.

 _/What's going on here?/_ , the magician wants to have an answer so badly, starting to speak, actually wanting to ask Ara but instead she speaks not in that way she is expecting for:

"Meeow!".

Ara still looks at the cat.

"Meeoow, meeoowww", now after Aisha spoke she realizes the complete situation.

 _/Wait a second! What?! It can't be! No! I… I am a CAT? No! And I can't even speak normal… How happend this? How can I turn to normal?! How?/_ , Aisha is now in panic inside, turning her ears down and looking at Ara:

"Meeeeooowww! Meeeooowwwww! Meeeeoooowwwwwww!".

Now the black haired woman also realizes that the cat who is in front of her isn't just a random cat, remembering what Angkor said at night:

"Hah? Y…you're Aisha!?".

"Meeeeoooww! Meeeeeeeooowww!".

"Aisha! It's you right?", Ara asks her, taking the cat on her lap. Aisha looks up to her.

"Meeoow!".

"Oh Aisha! What happend?", she cuddles her carefully, "We have to tell it to the others!". After Ara made herself ready she want to go out of the room holding Aisha on her arm but Angkor comes in throught the open window. He was outside since early in the morning. He looks at Ara holding the cat who is wearing Aishas hat and the pink crystal.

"Oh! Aisha has turned into a cat, huh?", he asks grinning, noticing her hat the cat wears.

"This is not funny okay?", she answeres in a serious tone.

"Okay, Sorry, sorry… But... How happend this?", Angkor asked.

"I…I don't know… I just woke up and saw her on bed… I am so confused… We have to tell it the others…".

"Fine, go ahead.", the short boy goes off the window again. Ara run downstairs in the living room, finding Rena, Raven, Eve, Elsword, Lu and Ain sitting there. Ciel, Chung, Rose and Elesis are in the kitchen and prepare the breakfest. Add is outside and does some research for his own.

"Good morning, Ara!", Raven greets her.

"Good morning, how is Aisha?", Rena stands up and go to the black haired woman, noticing the cat on her arm, "Oohh it is cute! Where it came from? Aaww, soo adorable ".

"Uhm…", Ara is unsure how she can put this. She looks aside and the rest in the room stand up as well to look on this purple blacky cat, "I… uhm….".

"Oohh the fur is fluffy! Sweet! Do you have a keeper, little cutie?", the Rune Master pet this animal, suddenly noticing Aisha hat it's wearing, "Err… Ara… Why do you put Aisha hat on it? Aah, this is typical woman haha. Animals usually don't like it if they got clothes put on…".

"There is a reason…", Ara wants to explain this, "At first this cat is a she... And... second... it's … Aisha!".

All around are immediatelly quiet, staring at the spear fighter if she's joking. But Ara has a serious face, looking to the others and takes Aisha from the shoulder, putting her between all.

"Y…You're joking right?", Raven is heavily irritated.

"N…No! I don't! I…", she's going to interrupt by Eve, who asks that all should be calm down and think of a solution how their friend can be restored as a human. Aisha meanwhile rubs her head on all things she can find, beeing like a cat usually is.

 _/Why do I rub my head on the couch? Do cats really do that? Ah man I can't resist… I… rrrrhhhh/_

"Okay… Maybe we eat at first and then we take a look on the the magician alright?", Ain is sure about that the El-Search-Party will find a solution. They had found one everytime if they needed.

As the group sit around the table, the other ones they came look confused at the cat sitting between Ara and Elsword.

"Uhm, Since when do we have a cat?", Add want to know that. He loves cats all over the way, so he is the first one of the rest that asks. Also the Doom Bringer can't turn away his view from the cat because he thinks, it's adorable. Sure he doesn't look like a person who is fanatic about cats and chocolate but he is like he is. Couriosly he doesn't notice that the hat it wears is Aishas.

"We explain it after breakfest okay?", Ara responses.

"Hmm, fine…", Add is not amused about that but he has to deal with it.

After the breakfest all members of the El-Search-Party sit together on the couch in their living room. Aisha lays on the table and purrs very loud. She curls her little paws and stares into Aras eyes. Elesis is fascinating how cute Aisha is in her cat form.

 _/Aahh, why the heck do I purr suddenly? This is strange…/_ , the magician thinks.

"Hmm…", Elvis says, "So how does Aisha become like that?".

Speaking out the question she looks very irritated to Ara who was with her since she began to have the fever.

"Ara? What have you done?".

"I don't know…", she explains, "I only know that I spend the night aside her bed and watched over her…".

"So did you saw anything that happend? Spreading out dark magic or something?", Chung gives the question.

"No…, the only thing I noticed is that Aishas fever was gone as I woke up and checked on her.".

"Hmm...", Ain is deep thinking, "Maybe it will be go if we put our healing skills on her?".

"Maybe it could work.", Rena responses, "but it isn't a quarantee that this will be succesfull…". After Rena said this the others sight.

"Oh no, that sounds not good but if we don't try it then Aisha could be a cat forever… but… on the other side… you really are a cutie kitty thehehehe.", Elsword speaks his thoughts out loud with a grinning on his face, getting then a big scratch on his hand from Aisha who jumped up to him and hisses while showing her teeth.

"Oouuch! What have I done?", the redhaired men holds his left hand and there are rolling wide tears down on his face, "Uhuuuhh, she is mad on me, wuuhhhh!". He closed his eyes and lookes away.

Raven stares at him with eyes like lines and a triangle mouth, pointing his finger up:

"Y…yeah Elso, uhm I would say it's your fault if you gonna say something like that…".

 _/Haah! He really is an idiot!/_ , Aisha is thinking. She watches over her as Ara takes her on the arms.

"Aisha! Don't do that again… that hurts him.", the black haired woman was slightly angry at her. The magician who feels now sorry for Elsword, looks at him and wants to apogolize:

"Meewwww!".

"You can't speak in a normal way right?", Add asks her, "Hmm… but you can understand what we're saying…". The Doom Bringer find it interesting that Aisha is now a real cat. He wanted one for a long time ago as he was a little kid. The passion for cats aren't gone, so he considors that he doesn't really want turning Aisha back:

 _/If I can stop you from turning to your normal self then this will be so wonderful, haaah. Maybe I can create a potion to block your and the others magic./_. He begins to grin: "kukukukuuu~".

"Aawwww! You're so adorable!", Lu and Add are facinating over the cat, jumping forward to catch Aisha.

"Come here, little kitty!", Add says. Then they run after Aisha as she self runs away, hissing at them. At the moment all things are too much for her. She sprints upstairs in direction to her room to hide herself from the others. Lu and Add are after her and see that Aisha is under the poster bed with the burgundy transparent curtains.

"Aahhh, so here you are, sweetie…", Lu sais, looking under the bed with her light blue eyes they has a white star within it.

"Hhhccccccchhhhhh!", Aisha hisses.

Meanwhile the other members standing at the open door and Rena goes to Add and Lu: "Please, let her go for a moment. It's too much for her.".

"Eventually she is shocked by herself too that this happend.", Elsword considors, looking down under the bed, "I think we should give her some rest and we can search for solutions.".

"Yes you're right.", Raven agrees with a serious face. All are about to going in the kitchen except Ara who is still kneeing down the floor and stares to Aisha in concern.

"Fox san, you don't want to come with us?", Ain turns around to ask the spear fighter.

"No, I want to stay here.", she said as she turns around to look at Ain.

"Ok, then I'll leaving. See you then.", Ain then leaving the room. Ara meanwhile looks under the bed and holds her hand in front of the cat.

"Don't worry Aisha, They're gone. You can come out now.", the black haired woman says it and after that Aisha comes out slowly. Ara then takes the cat on her lap.

 _/I hope the others can find a way to change you back. I believe in you guys./_

Meanwhile the rest of the members are in their living room to discuss finally. Elsword researches in a magical book for runes they can be useful. He knows that he can't control all runes yet so he has the book as help.

"Hmmm, Maybe this could help.", the Rune Master says, "This one is for changing people into animals. There's written that if you want an animal back as a human then you should turn this process and create the rune in a mirrored state.".

"Should I go to Ara and get Aisha here?", Rena asks.

"Yeah.", Elsword responses, "And then put her in the middle here."

"Alright, I'm back soon.", and then the lime green haired elf goes to the said room and after few minutes she comes back with Ara and the little kitty.

 _/What is it?/_ , Aisha thinks, _/Is Elsword trying to bring me back to my old self?/_

"So Aisha please sit down here. Now I will show you how great this new rune can be!". Elsword says, grinning brightly. Aisha eyes closed a little bit and she knows that the red head is maybe too optimistic. The Rune Master looks at the little cat and is deep in concentration. He places his right hand above Aisha who looks up to him right now. The swordsman close his eyes, breathes slow but able to hear and then a big red circle rune appears with a paw symbol in it.

"Here we go!", the runes light wrapped around the little cat and it is slightly hovering above the floor. The circle becomes bigger and the light around is brighter, making the others not able to see anything. If the transformation really works then Aisha will be very proud of the red head, even if he is a little bit cheeky the most of time. The rune slowly disappears and Ciel opens his eyes. Elsword glances at him, expecting that he looks happy but instead the light white lilac haired half daemon has a disappointed expression in his face.

"No...", Elsword sighs heavy.

"It doesn't work, too bad... ", Ain notices, seeing all others are disappointed as well but Lu and Add don't show any reactions. Ain looks in the direction of Elsword and can't stand his sad face. So he wants to try his pendulum magic as well, hoping the transformation will happen this time.

"Don't worry everyone...", he begins, "I'll try it with this...". The Angel put his crystal like pendulum above Aisha and he tips his weapon to swing it back and forth. Aisha looks at this thing like she is about to get hypnotized:

 _/Uwaah, Ain... If you do this more then I am going to sleep. I don't think this is the effect you want./_

Ain stares at his weapon and then he looks down to Aisha. He is strongly concentrated, deeply in thoughts. The rest of the El-Search-Party is around him still watching and hoping. After few seconds he begins to speak:

"Oh Göttin Ishmael! Bitte gib mir die Kraft! Kehre die Verwandlung um. Mache die Katze wieder zu der jungen Frau, die sie einst war. Jetzt!".

Raven and Rena are confused about what Ain is talking but they find it still interesting. The pendulum swings and swings, then a turquoise light shows up, letting the hopes grow more and more...

...

But nothing happens...

"Schade...", Ain says, letting out a deep sigh. His weapon disappears and Aisha sitting there still as a cat in front of the whole party. All are clueless what they can do next. Rena sits down on the couch and holds her hand to her head:

"Okay... I suggest we can try another solution tomorrow. Maybe I can take my skills then.".

"Yes we can hope that it will be worth.", Ara agrees. She had to admit to herself that she isn't able to change Aisha back with her dark skills. She knees down to Aisha who looks at the black haired woman with her ears down. Ara begins to stroke her head:

"You will be back to your old self soon, we promise."

On the next day the El-Search-Party decides to come together again to talk about Renas try. But not all members are there, so Chung is wondering where the rest of them are:

"Add and Lu aren't here. Where are they?"

"Meeeeeoowww...", Aisha wants to answer his question but she goes quiet after few meows, getting confused looks from the others.

"Aisha... I am sorry but we didn't understand you, ehehehe...", Elsword says while thinking, "Does someone have a translater? Hehe". With that said the red head gets a big scratch at his hand from the blacky cat. Chung is fast enough to catch her while she's jumping away.

"Ha! Gotcha!". Then he paused and get inside his thoughts, _/Yeah! I can stroke her! Awwww she is so fluffy!/_. From Chungs touch Aisha begins to purr, making Ara a little bit jealous. Elsword is still wondering why Aisha is angry about him, still holding his hand.

"Man, she's like the old days where we're fighting, haha!".

"Uhm...", Raven wants to start to say, but he is interrupted by the Comet Crusader:

"So Rena, what's your idea?".

The lime green woman glances to him, in her inner self not really sure if this will work, but if she doesn't try it then she wouldn't know it. She walks in the middle of the group, taking Aisha from Chung in her arms and lifts Aisha kitty head to look in her purple eyes. Their pupils got thin and her ears are up, not knowing what Rena will do:

"I think I'll try something that takes the curse away.", the elf says. Ara is irritated about the words from the Anemos, because she spokes from curses. Why do Rena think that Aisha has something like that in her? Ara doesn't know. Rena meanwhile speaks further:

"I'll go on now. Everyone please stay a little bit away.", Rena activates her skill with a very windy beginning. A lime green light appears and it gets a little bit stormy there. Rena says her spell, letting all hopes spread one more...

But the cat still being a cat...

The disappointment of all is written in their faces. Elesis sit down on the chair and let out a big sigh:

"What should we do? Nothing works...".

"Hmmm…", Ain considers, "That's not good. If we would know how Aisha turned into a cat then we would be more clever how we can do it successfully. And we don't have to try skills of skills."

"We're not giving up yet. Aisha, we're changing you back. Even we put one hundred skills on you.", Eve says it, stroking her gently. Elsword and Elesis agree with the nasod queen and looking at Aisha who seems to be a little bit exhausted but still hopeful.

Meanwhile in another room of the house Add and Lu sitting together to talk about Aisha being a cat. They think about a way to block the magic from Elsword and the others even if they heard what happens in the living room from far. But Lu has a better idea:

"Add, isn't it better to block Aisha magic instead the one of the others?"

"Why?", the Doom Bringer is not very amused about the plan Lu has in mind, "Aisha isn't the one who can use skills in this state, the others try this whole time to change her back."

"Yeah I know but... I think if we catch Aisha and give her a curse to block the transformation directly then the others won't have a chance, because their magic can't do anything.", Lu answers.

"Oh, that's great.".

"But maybe... someday we will miss her a the real Aisha...", the daemon girl considers, looking at Add who thinks about her words, letting him agree with her.

"Yeah... you're right... You'll feel sorry for her...", Add stands up, "Okay! If we let her stay like that for one month then I'll be okay with it."

"Okay, one month is fine.", after Lu said this they work on their plan and decided to watch over the rest of the group to make it on the right time.

As the evening comes the El-Search-Party plays with the little cat. Aisha sits on a green pillow and purrs, closing her eyes. She starts to used to be an animal but she knows that the others don't give up and try the best. She stretches her little legs aside, making Elesis giggle who watches to her. Elsword stays next to his sister and puts out a pink wool roll. Elesis sees it and put out something too, letting Rena smile bright who comes to the siblings at this moment:

"Hehe, take care Aisha. If you smell this here only once then you can't resist it for a while, thihi.".

The elf smiles at the cat, who gets her eyes open abruptly. Elsword takes the square thing his sister made, smelling something weird.

"Bah... I never get it why cats do like valerian...", he says swinging the little pillow that is put on the wool thread to be like a little pendulum.

"Yeah, I don't get it too.", his sister says. Aisha meanwhile jumps up and try to catch this little pillow in pure excitement.

 _/Aahhhh, need this, need this neeeddd thiiissss!/_ , the kitty pinches the valerian pillow and plays with it, licking it few times and then kicks it on the floor, _/Mmmhhhh, delicious!/_. The pillow bounces up and down because it hangs still on the wool thread, making Aisha wild and playful. After a little time passed the rest of the El-Search-Party play with the cat too and all have a very wonderful evening together. After that all goes to bed and are about to sleep.

* * *

On the third day Eve and Chung want to make a special food for Aisha because they have the opinion that she doesn't really like the normal food that cats get usually. So both go upstairs and knocking on the door from Aras and Aishas room.

"Hey Ara, we have something to eat.", Eve says. The women who is spoken with turning around still having Aisha on her lap, stroking her.

"Oh thank you! The sushi you made looks very delicious.". Saying this the little kitty gets up and smells on it and then it eats it very noisily.

"I think she likes it.", Ara says it while smiling, getting the agreement from Eve and Chung, who smile to. Then the silver haired nasod and the Comet Crusader looking at Aisha who lays down at Aras bed and crings her paws while purring.

 _/Thank you, Eve and Chung. This was really yummy./_ , thinking this Aisha licks her little mouth to show to them that she likes it very much. Then Eve looks to the cat.

"Hmm, we had all fun with her as cat even if we tried to change her back and failed.", she says, looking at Ara who is watching to her, stretching her hand out and stroking her fur. She remembers the two nights and days they passed a well. With all things they done for Aisha.

"Yeah we had... I didn't even know that all things changed only because Aisha is now a cat. Everyone gave so much carry to her.", she begins to say, but she is interrupted by Chung.

"Hehe and if she is tired and needs a pause you are here with her and give the needed relaxation.".

"Yeah.", Ara answers smiling at them trying to hide her real expression she has really inside.

"You miss her... very much..., aren't you?". As Chung spoke his words out Ara blushes and looks aside.

"Y... Yes... You are right.", she speaks it out, "I miss her since the second day. I... I want to help her and I want to have the old self here. But I know that I can't do anything. My dark powers aren't made for this kind of magic Elsword, Rena and Ain have.".

 _/Ara... /_ , Aisha heard the words they're spoken and she is thankful for all things the El-Search-Party have done for her.

"Eve and I don't have a solution too. Even Raven, Rose and Ciel can't do anything with their skills, because they aren't made for something like that. And Add and Lu could have skills for that but I wonder all the time why they didn't show up to try it. But whatever they have in mind we can still be glad that Elsword, Ain and Rena tried it."

"Yes, we could.", Eve is the same opinion as Chung, "But we don't give the hope up and searching further.".

After the nasod queen says it they hear Rena who is calling Eve for help making some cake for evening.

"I think I am helping them too.", Chung adds and looks to Eve.

"I'm coming!", she shouts out while they standing up, "See you then. And be well-behaved Aisha. Don't make Ara angry". Chung laughs of the short meow from Aisha and the sentence Eve said. So both going downstairs and leaving Ara alone with the little kitty.

On the evening and later in the night Ara is still in her room, leaning against her big pillow with Aisha on her lap.

 _/Aisha... /_ , she is deep in thoughts and stroking her slightly. The cat meows and it can feel Aras mood. It stands up, looking in her eyes and rubbing Aras cheek with her head.

"Hey, that tickles. Hehe.", she says, feeling the fluffy fur on her skin. The rubbing goes more stronger and more often. From the right cheek to the left one and then back from left to right, further and further, making Ara melancholic. Angkor watch this from far away kneeing hidden in a corner, not wanting to disturb them and analyting how Aisha is behaving. He thinks about the dark magic Aisha has inside and wants to find a solution as well. But even he doesn't know how this happens. Ara meanwhile looks at Aisha, who is now laying down on the bed while curling her paws and purrs. She stroking her fur, beginning to cry.

"I miss you, Aisha.", she says, bending over her, not knowing that some tears dripping on the cats belly. She gives her some kisses on her head, making the kitty purrs louder.

 _/I… I miss you too./_ , after Aisha thing that she feels Aras emotions and gets up again to look in Aras eyes, then start to lick some tears away from her cheek. Ara giggles a bit from the tickle, taking Aisha in her arms.

Add and Lu meanwhile are sneaking on the balcony from Aras and Aisha room, looking through the window while waiting for the right moment to go in and taking the cat to fulfill their plans.

"Now we get her soon.", he laughs a little bit and looks at Lu who is excited as well. They turn their views on the direction where Ara is sitting and watching her.

In this moment Ara cries and says all things she has in her heart, not thinking about the fact that Aisha can understand her clearly:

"I want you back so bad! Please! Don't be a cat anymore. I know you are so playful and adorable as you are now but... I... I miss your old self... I want to talk to you! And I want to hear your voice! I love the way you laugh! I want that we can do things together as we used to. I want to stroke your wonderful long hair! I want to look in your beautiful eyes and melt everytime! I want you to have by my side... now... because...

I love you so much!".

As Ara spoke her thoughts out she gives Aisha a kiss on her forehead and some tears dripping on her paws. Suddenly a light comes up, shining so bright that you can't see anything for a short time. Then it becomes less brighter and Ara sees that the cat is hovering up. Add and Lu are blindet for short, looking then in the room, seeing Aisha hovering down slowly on Aras lap in human form. Ara stars into Aisha purple eyes, unable to say anything so suprised she is at the moment. Then all emotions coming out overwhelming the black haired woman:

"A... AISHA! Y... You're here! Oh my goodness! I AM SO GLAD!".

The magician doesn't realize what's going on as Ara hugging her strongly. But then she looks at herself and sees that she had changed back.

"I am also glad that I am back as me.", Aisha smiles brightly, hugging Ara back and then looking at Ara, "Thank you for anything you've done for me. And tomorrow I say thanks to the rest of the El-Search-Party as well.".

"We've done what we could do.", Ara says, giving Aisha again.

"And I am happy that I can finally speak normal.", The magician speaks it out loud, saying that she never got so much carry and love from her friends. She blushes heavily and looks deep in Aras orange eyes:

"And I... I have never got so much kisses... And strokes... I liked that these came... from you... the most.". Ara blushes when she hears Aisha words, don't really knowing what to say. But then she asks something that the purple haired woman don't expect:

"So then... Uhm... May I further give you love, Aisha?".

She blushes deeply, knowing what Ara said to her before she changed back. She leans slowly forward to Ara still looking in her eyes and letting their faces be only few inches apart.

"You can do what you want with me.", saying this she kisses Ara on her lips. The other woman hugging Aisha while beginning to stroke her long purple hair. At the beginning they're shy because the new feeling they're have inside let them squeak but then Aisha and Ara going further and their kids becomes deeper. Both let their tounges play with each other, making them have goosebumps all over their bodies, and letting the cheeks burning red. Both woman panting heavily after they go apart to catch some air, looking into each other's eyes again and having a long hug. Angkor smiles and watches the whole scenery, being happy that Aisha have her old appearance back.

Meanwhile Lu and Add standing there on the balcony, perplex is written in their faces and they staring like the first cars. The daemon girl and the Doom Bringer looking at each other and can't realize that Ara let Aisha changing successfully.

 _/Noooooooooooo!/_ , this is the last thing they think before Angkor goes to the balcony, seeing them and closes the curtains before he transforms into his fat bat look.

* * *

On the next morning Ara comes out of the room taking Aisha with her in the kitchen. She smiles brightly as she enters the room, seeing all others looking at her with happy faces. The whole El-Search-Party jumps up, running to the Oz Sorcerer and giving her a big hug like they've not seen since few years.

"Aisha!".

"H... Hey all!", the woman who's spoken with giving back the hug to everyone and looks at them. Elsword and Ain are wondering how she transformed back so they can't wait to ask her at first:

"How does it happend?".

Then the whole party looks at Ara who stands next to Aisha still being smiling.

"Ara? What have you done?!", all members asking her in a choir, making her blush and unsure.

"I... I don't know... Really!".

Getting a confused view and grinning from the others Angkor appears and transform in his human form:

"She kissed the little kitty on the forehead... ". Hearing this all others looking confused again, because in the days before they have seen that Ara gave her lots of kisses on the forehead. But Angkor speaks further, "The difference was that she cried... And she talked to her. That must grew the inner will from Aisha inside to change back and ignore the dark magic. But it doesn't mean that she can control it now.".

"Oh! Would that mean she could change again?", Add asks, being grinning inside because that means he can have a cat when everytime she lost control about her dark magic.

"Yes she could. But the often this happens the more she can handle it and she could be able to changing by herself.".

"This is Interesting.", Rena thinks, putting her hand on her chin, "So... Should she then training in the future?".

"I will train my magic anyway.", Aisha explains, rising her right hand up, "Now I could be glad that I only transform into a little kitty and not to anything else for example a real demon.".

"Yes you're right, Aisha.", her now secretly girlfriend agrees, "However we're happy to have you here as the Aisha we know.".

The whole El-Search-Party agrees with a big shouting yeah, coming again to hugging Aisha for few minutes. And the magician smiles brightly, crying little tears of joy.

THE END!

* * *

 **Note: I hope you enjoy this little chapter. x3 I know that my English grammer isn't the best, but I wanted to try writing in this language, because in my country (Germany) the Elsword Fanfiction fandom seems to be dead q.q. So if you see some errors then don't hesitate to write it to me in the reviews. I'll correct them and make this chapter better.**

 **LiRina**


End file.
